Enjoying the View
by scumisyum
Summary: PS people! Next story will be for JS fans but first: Suze is enjoying the view, for once Sister Ernestine did the world a favor, well, the female population anyway! read and review people orelse... well, warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoying the View**

**Summary: Suze is sitting in the sun… enjoying the view.**

**A/N Hope you like this, on a whim, got bored, felt like thinking of summer, boys… yaddy yah… nah, not that desperate. But anyway, enjoy! READ AND REVIEW OR SUFFER LOSS OF LIMB!**

SPOV

I never did like Sister Ernestine. I mean, who would? After all those times when she sent me back home or tried to publicly humiliate me for not wearing 'appropriate' clothes… yeah, you get the picture. The woman is an old, bitter and irritating wench. I know! I just said wench, but that's the only word that can summarize her. Sad isn't it?

But for once Sister Wench did some good to the world. Well, the female side of the world, the wiser half you might say. (A/N I'm not a feminist, just joking!)

Anyway, you might be wondering what earth shattering act of the bitter woman could possibly make me agree with her and her 'technique'. You see, Sis Ernestine doesn't like philandering or anything of that sort, which just makes Paul Slater one of her many, many victims. Not that he gives a rat's ass but still, she has enough power to give him detention. And without really knowing what she was doing, the old hag gave him a rather eye-pleasing task.

So here I am, sitting with all the female population of the school, watching Paul M. Slater, man-whore, hot-shot, hot-stuff, hot-everything, doing manual labor. And seeing as it is SO hot, no pun intended, Mr. Hottie sadly had to take his shirt off…

I might hate the no-good bastard but a girl can't live on T.V shows and calendars (if you know what I mean) so I'm enjoying sight-seeing.

PPOV

I don't get affected by much, as you know. Well, I do get affected by bad breath but so does every other human on this freaking planet. Still, I like the attention but having all the girls of your school eye-raping you can be ever so slightly freaky.

It's not that I'm not used to it or don't appreciate the attention, I love it just like any sane guy would. It does wonders to the ego! But that's not the point; some of them are five years younger than me, that's my point.

I feel like they're all using their vivid imagination and I'm choosing to close my mind to any deeper thoughts. It's just not that appealing…

Suze is there though. I know that she secretly, well, not-so secretly, harbors a great deal of lust for me but I didn't think she'd make it THAT public. She's just there, sitting and leering at me. Which I like, deal with that, but that's my job. She's supposed to feel awkward but fall for my seducing anyways. I guess Mr. Ghost doesn't show his abs often enough for her. I wonder if ghost's can even take their clothes off? Nah… don't want to think along those lines.

So, she is checking me out, I'm showing off my well-toned body, she slobbers, I smirk… then what?

SPOV

Well, I've got to admit; Paul Slater knows how to show off his assets. Have you ever seen a totally buff hottie flexing his muscles, showing off his olive complected skin which does wonders to a guy's appeal? Yeah, well then you're not in my school. Carmel High, think of applying.

Still, there he is, and may I take a moment to say that those jeans do wonders to him, or else he's doing wonders to those jeans. Not really hard to believe when you think it through…

The worst is that he still smells good. I know, sad, I can smell him from here and let me tell you, one whiff of the guy and you're practically crawling towards him. Teenage girls really have no anti-hotness shield thingy going on!

Anyways, I'm looking okay? I'm leering, slobbering, getting all huffed about this absolutely gorgeous creature. I mean, why doesn't Jesse do a striptease or something? I mean, in the privacy of his home, my room, with a one-person audience… what's wrong with that? I mean, sure, he might feel awkward if Dopey suddenly walked in but it's not like my oaf of a stupid-brother –yeah, step- brother- would get what was going on.

Sigh… mental slapping occurring way to often lately, the hormones are working up.

Oh damn, Paul stopped for water… I swear to god if I talked now my voice would be so hoarse and husky you'd think I'd have been smoking ten packs.

ARGH, LOOK AT THOSE ABS!

PPOV

I don't know why but when I pose to drink water the crowd just freezes. I swear to god there are even a few guys among them, I'll never be able to change in the locker room the same way. (Shivers)

Still, Suze looks good enough to eat in today's clothes. Why don't girls get set up with manual labor as detention as well? Life sucks or else Sister Ernestine is macho and doesn't believe in equal rights.

I have a few more minutes of labor and then I'm free to go. I wonder how many girls will come and ask for autographs after?

Hmmm, I think I'll go for a dip later as well, bloody hot weather today!

SPOV

The only thing that could make this better was if suddenly Paul grabbed me and started kissing me with those damn sexy lips of his but that WON'T happen! I mean, hello, I'm in love with someone else and he's a womanizing prat. Not that I don't find that attractive…god, what is it about bad boys that drives in a frenzy?

Am thinking of leaving the country, going for somewhere cold, even Paul couldn't look smoldering hot if he was in Alaska, right?

Bet he'd manage to make skiing look like a double entendre, bastard!

I should just go and dump my head in a water bucket or something, definitely hitting the beach after this, if I were an old woman I'd be having cardiac arrest!

Cee-Cee is sitting with me, at first she thought that seeing as she was FINALLY dating Adam she shouldn't join the show but when he took of his shirt she jumped on the seat next to me. Adam gave her an understanding look and went off to get some ice-cream. Poor chap; I bet he wishes he were gay, now. (LOL, sorry, couldn't resist)

Mr. Yummy is almost finished though, sad huh? It's just not fair that God should make someone who is such scum for freaking yum! Why? WHY? Some kind of sick jock I bet you…

Well, show's almost over and I can see some of the younger years taking out pens, Debbie just asked if 'Paulie might sign her butt,' ugh, sick making.

I'm going to take a hike, Cee-Cee as well it seems, but one thing's for sure, I got myself one hell of a good view. Now I know what they meant when they said that Carmel High was a very good location and the sight seeing exemplary. Mental slapping again… I'm going to be a bit rattled before the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A dip in the Sea... after a long and grueling detention!

SPOV

I guess the beach wasn't such a good idea. Why? Well, the idea is quite a popular one and having every girl in the school trying to get the best spots on my dear piece of sand is quite pissy-offing. Not that you'd understand because you have it so easy reading about my cruel life. Paul Slater was one of the MANY people to take a dip and he brought his little click and BIG fan-club. Not that I care, the guy can look gorgeous and hot and damn sexy all he wants with whomever he wants and I don't give a shit. Okay, big lie but so what, I'm in denial, it's just a river in Egypt. I know, it's a lame and used and forgotten joke but one tends to lose her mind when arround ultimate hottiness. I won't give names. Not that you need them.  
Kelly Prescott is salivating over his gorgeous abs and asking, strike that, pleading him to let her apply sun-screen on that bloody gorgeous tan skin of his. The guy is sun-kissed hottie shit, the bomb so to speak. And I just happen to despise him: jolly life I lead, huh? I doubt that the slut could look more easy, cheasy, tacky or desperate then she does right now. But who am I kidding, every girl on the bloody beach, hell, in the BLOODY STATE, is desperate when Mr. Slater is involved. It's poetic justice: icy inside, burning on the outside... mental sigh and slap, got to quit drooling!  
Not that I can... keep from drooling that is. Paulie-poo is having a jolly great life and enjoying the advantages of being a hottie. Whereas I, well, I'm just mopping in my corner and bitching about Mr. You-know-who. And NO, not the evil man wizard in Harry Potter. Thicko.  
Don't worry, I'm just kidding. But you see, the problem is, I want to just jump the asshole. It's something I can't control. One second I feel like ripping his heart out except that would prove to be an impossibility seeing as he doesn't have one of those, and the next I want to smother him with kisses and get to cloud nine. Can you understand me? I mean, I don't get myself but still... oh, fuck, this is bloody confusing!

Prescott is putting lotion on Slater and I can't help but think LUCKY BIATCH! God, the way his skin glistens and his tan shows off... he looks like a freaking gladiator mixed with Apollo. He's hot and he knows it, which, NORMALLY, should give him the right to have a big ego but he takes it too far. So, I don't like him, in any freaking way,except for his body. DAMN! I did not say that! Even if I do lust after that gorgeous hottie and those abs to die for doesn't mean I have any POSITIVE feelings for him. Lust isn't a feeling, right? I don't think it is. It just can't be. For example, Cee-Cee joined me and the other half of slobbering girls for the eye-feast but is emotionally connected with Adam and feels nothing for Slater. So doesn't that make any sense. I like his bod -who wouldn't- but as for him, nada, nothing... okay, so I might appreciate his wit when it's not directed at me but that's barely anything. I don't LIKE Paul SLater, only lust and that is slightly controled. RIght?  
I'm so fucked, aren't I?

PPOV

All that sighing and gushing is getting to my nerves. I can't even turn without a few girls muttering rather obvious gasps and fluttering their eye-lids in what they consider and enticing way. Haven't they been taught the art of seduction? Because that sure as hell isn't it. I swear I saw a girl checking me out in the most blatant way and she then blushed when I smirked at her. What did she expect? That I'd not notice her starting at me? Honestly, what has the world come to? People these days... (A/N NIFF! HA)  
I think I'm beter off covering myself with a towel and driving off home. But where would the fun be. I'd rather stay here and watch Suze fight against her lusty mind. Can't blame her.  
Kelly massaging to hard there, might have to find a replacement.

SPOV

Still am out of my mind. I've got a feeling that blabbering is going to be something quite constant for the next few sunny hours of my life. Not that I mind blabbeirng, I mean it's what makes the world go round, right? If there weren't for blabberers nothing would happen and time would be filled with uncomfortable silences. Just like McDonalds is worth nothing without nuggets and a flashlight needs batteries to work. Same thing for Slater, he doesn't work without an ego and he doesn't exist without a brain... we all know it's not a heart that he uses because he sure as hell doesn't act like he owns one! Another point I would like to discuss, Heart or Heartless? That is the question. I mean warm but then completely cold and merciless? Yeah... not exactly your dream date, ladies.  
Except maybe for Prescott and her lame possee but they're equally heartless, I mean except when it comes to discussing the new tankini print by whomever there is well, you know, their lives revolve around fashion. I don't blame them because fashion, well, it's one of the things that play an important part in a girl's life.  
So now, here I am, showing off my best side towards Mr. Slat-ego and trying to stop myself from making a big mistake, aka walking up, shoving Prescott off that gorgeous hunk of man and taking the job into my own hands and snogging the hell out of the boy.

PPOV

BLOODY HELL! Suze Simon is HOT!  
Uh, sorry, my hormones... lost control over them, for a sec but the, how would you react if the girl you've been stalking, seducing and irritating all the time suddenly shows off her best assets in front of your freaking face! Yeah...bloody likely, I know, but it happened. Suze Simon was trying to seduce me back... or, at least, that's the message I'm getting. I think Prescott thinks the same thing because she just pulled the claws out and she looks like a cat fight is not completely out of the question. Where's the mud rink when you need one? (A/N hey, i know i'm being biased about guys and all but hey, girl here, can't read their minds...!lol)  
I think I'm going to jump into the water... there's only so much that a guy can take.

SPOV

Well, looks like a still have it... well, whatever it is. Gina has more IT but that's not important because Slater hasn't met her and hasn't met her so yeah, he's mine. Um, NO, sorry, slip of the tongue and GOD HE LOOKS LIKE A GOD! Uh, woops, sorry... I can't think straight. I mean, Paul, pearls of water sliding down his EVER SO GORGEOUS body and oh, my freaking god... I think this lust is WAY too much in the desire category. I think I'm going to go and grab a soda!

PPOV

(smirk, smirk) HA! Simon, shouldn't go in the kitchen if you can't stand the heat. Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's playing with. THough I must say, she did pretty well. 


End file.
